At present, a non-aqueous electrolyte lithium ion battery has been increasingly more widely used in a 3 C consumer electronic product market, and with the development of new energy vehicles, the non-aqueous electrolyte lithium ion battery has been increasingly more popularized as a power source system of vehicles. These non-aqueous electrolyte batteries have been practical, but are still dissatisfactory in the aspect of durability, and especially have short service lives at a high temperature of 45° C. Especially for powered vehicles and energy storage systems, the non-aqueous electrolyte lithium ion battery is requested to work properly in a cold region, so that even more considerations shall be given to high- and low-temperature performances.
In the non-aqueous electrolyte lithium ion battery, the non-aqueous electrolyte is a key factor affecting the high- and low-temperature performances of the battery. In particular, the additive in the non-aqueous electrolyte is especially important for giving play to the high- and low-temperature performances of the battery. At present, the practical non-aqueous electrolyte uses a traditional film forming additive, e.g. vinylene carbonate (VC), to ensure the excellent cycle performance of the battery. But due to poor high voltage stability, VC can hardly meet the requirements for cycle performance at 45° C. under the conditions of high voltage and high temperature.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,141B2 discloses a phosphate additive for non-aqueous electrolyte containing an unsaturated bond, which can reduce the irreversible capacity of lithium ion batteries and improve the cycle performance of lithium batteries. Similarly, the patent document 201410534841.0 also discloses a novel phosphate compound film forming additive containing a triple bond, which can not only improve the high temperature cycle performance, but also significantly improve the storage performance. But persons skilled in the art found in their researches that a passive film formed by the phosphate additive containing the triple bond on an electrode interface has poor conductivity, resulting in a high interface impedance, significantly degrading the low-temperature performance, and inhibiting the application of the non-aqueous lithium ion battery under low-temperature conditions.